


Colorful

by B_eden



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Funny, Hero Worship, Innocence, Lighthearted, M/M, Miscommunication, PTSD, Spanking, Trust, are you resisting arrest, cop kink, eat it up, funny at times, funny but so hot, police kink, someone likes being a good boy, vulnerable at other times, you know you want that cliche cop shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: Smith doesn’t want to go home alone to deal with his nightmares. He makes a suggestion that causes Chief to spit liquor across the front windshield of their patrol car.(This gets laughably cheesy in places but it’s super hot at the same time. Like...OMG no he is not actually doing that cliche. He so went there, and you’re laughing, but man that’s kinda hot at the same time though because it just seems so right that it totally went there and somehow it just works.)





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> I like to challenge myself sometimes to write something ridiculous, over-used, or out-dated and try to put a fresh spin on it in a way that somehow makes it work again. That’s what’s with my exploration of all the daddy kink and cop kink stuff and things like that in some of my writing. This is way more lighthearted than my usual stuff. I may try going back to the hostage/kidnapper mind games stuff for a fic or two after this one to get my fear kink fix going again. Not that this one is...like...not filthy in it’s own right with the whole corruption of a confused and needy innocent or anything, but I get fidgety sometimes when someone doesn’t have a knife on someone else.
> 
> If you wanna know more about me as a writer and a person, (please follow I get so lonely and insecure) you can follow my:
> 
> Blog: https://caspercrowblog.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CrowCasper  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/writercaspercrow

Smith hissed as he looked at the clock in the patrol car. “No! I forgot to go by the library! I need to pay a fine.” He glanced to Chief as a pun occurred to him. He pursed his lips as he struggled not to say it. His pun-powers hadn’t affected the world around them for a while, but Chief had still forbidden him from using them. He couldn’t help it. “You’re not going to...book...me for not paying my fine, are you, Chief?”

 

 

Chief whipped around to look at him, and the hardened cop flinched before looking around in paranoia. “Smith! What have I told you about puns?!”

 

 

“Sorry Chief.” Smith slumped down, but not before his eye shifted to Chief’s gun.

 

 

Chief didn’t miss the fear that rolled across the younger cop’s shoulders in the form of a shiver. Chief’s heart wrenched as he remembered Smith helplessly drawing his gun on him when the pun-powers had gone wrong, and Chief had been forced to shoot him to save himself, or Smith, or both. Chief wasn’t exactly sure what might have happened if he hadn’t stopped him. They were lucky Smith had only lost his eye.

 

 

Smith unconsciously scratched at his eye patch. It was dark outside, and their shift was almost over. Smith didn’t want to go home alone. “H-hey. Chief?”

 

 

Chief rummaged through his pocket for his flask as he struggled with the guilt of having shot the naive, innocent kid. “Yeah?”

 

 

“Can I stay at your house tonight? On your couch?” When Chief pinched his forehead as if he was annoyed, he continued. “I don’t want to be alone.”

 

 

Chief sighed. “Why not?”

 

 

“Nightmares.”

 

 

“About me shooting you in the face?” Chief tipped the flask to his lips when Smith’s hesitation confirmed it. He didn’t know what made him more uncomfortable. The times that things got all too heavy like this, or the times that Smith’s innocence had Chief doing things like pretending that ‘cuck’ meant a person who was ‘cool as fuck’ when he couldn’t handle explaining the truth to the kid.

 

 

Then there were the frequent awkward times that Chief felt this shift from seeing Smith as a kind of son to instead forcing away this wicked desire to corrupt him in every way imaginable when he aimed that goddamn innocent, trusting, worshipful smile at him.

 

 

“Please Chief? I’ll be really good.”

 

 

Saying shit like that didn’t help to keep Chief’s mind out of the gutter. The last thing he needed was to see Smith walking around his house in some kind of goddamn soft kid pajamas while Smith watched Chief’s every move like he really didn’t realize a man could confuse that intense look with someone wanting to fuck them. Chief had enough of trying to keep his thoughts clean all day. He didn’t need the stress of keeping his thoughts off the kid all night, too. Besides, he already wasn’t completely successful there, if he wanted to be honest, which he did not.

 

 

“Please. Chief. Please.”

 

 

_Jesus._ He needed to do something to stop him from begging like that. “Smith...” He took another large drink from his flask as he thought on how to let him down easy.

 

 

“Please. I’ll suck you off.”

 

 

Chief spit liquor all over the front windshield as he choked violently. _Fucking Christ!_ What did the kid think that meant? Chief would have to correct him on it. It was bad enough the kid kept walking around calling everyone a cuck because Chief didn’t have the heart to tell him what it meant. It was only a matter of time, though, before Smith walked up to the commissioner and called him a cuck right to his face with that big confident grin. Maybe Smith did need to come over for a one-on-one, man-to-man conversation about a couple of things.

 

 

“Smith. Okay.” Chief dug for some napkins.

 

 

“Wow.” Smith blinked and straightened. “I didn’t think that would work. You really want me to suck you off?”

 

 

“Smith! No! Whatever you think that means, no! We need to talk about a few things.” Chief gave up on trying to take a drink and pocketed his flask.

 

 

“Your hands are shaking, Chief.” Smith hugged himself, and it broke Chief’s heart. “I’m not scaring you again, am I?”

 

 

“Smith. I’m not going to shoot you. Relax.” Chief rubbed his face in his hands and then sighed in relief when he noticed their shift was over. He put the car in drive.

 

 

It was only a few hours later that they were on Chief’s couch watching the old television set and picking through the leftovers of their takeout. Chief had tossed his jacket over an armchair and loosened his tie and the top few buttons of his shirt, which had suddenly begun to choke him not long after Smith had climbed into his pajamas and settled in across the couch from him.

 

 

Chief took another swig from his flask as Smith hummed curiously. “So, if cuck is an insult, then what does it mean, Chief?”

 

 

“I’d rather not say.”

 

 

“It’s that bad, eh?” Smith sighed. “Why’d you let me keep calling you a cuck, then?”

 

 

“Because it’s awkward to try and tell you things sometimes, Smith.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Because.” Chief sighed. “You’re...like a...son to me.” If by ‘son’ you meant more like a boy-toy you wanted to fuck so bad sometimes it hurt.

 

 

Smith straightened with attention. “Really?” Smith swallowed his last bite of food and sat the plate on the coffee table. Chief could feel all the questions vibrating around in the kid’s head, but Smith took a while to think to himself for once. Chief had almost dropped his guard by the time Smith finally turned to him with a hopeful expression. “So, can I call you daddy?”

 

 

_What the fuck?_ Chief blinked rapidly before arching a brow and looking to the kid incredulously. He really appeared completely innocent. He didn’t seem to have the faintest concept that he’d said something so potentially dirty.

 

 

“Smith.” Chief sighed and rubbed his face. “No.” Why daddy? Why not dad? Or old man? Or father? Or pops? Or any number of things that wouldn’t be so sexually charged and make Smith sound so goddamned vulnerable and submissive?

 

 

Smith’s hope melted away, and it was completely unacceptable to watch the kid’s shoulders droop so sad. “Oh. Okay. I understand, Chief.”

 

 

Chief groaned. “Smith. Fine. I’m sorry. Okay. Yeah, you can. But not in front of anyone else. I mean it. No slip-ups. Don’t ever let anyone hear you call me that. They might get the wrong idea.”

 

 

Smith’s eye lit up with excitement before his expression frowned into confusion. “The wrong idea? Is...is daddy an insult like cuck?”

 

 

Chief snorted as he pinched his forehead. “No. It’s on the opposite side of the spectrum, Smith.”

 

 

“So, it’s a compliment?”

 

 

“Something like that.” Chief growled. “But don’t go around calling anyone daddy. It’s more than a compliment in the right context. Or the wrong context. In any context, really.” And Chief would shoot someone right in the goddamn face if he heard Smith call them that. He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to bury the possessive thought.

 

 

“But I can call you that, and you’re okay with it?” Smith was pursing his lips like he sometimes did when he was thinking too hard.

 

 

“Yeah, Smith. I know what you mean by it.”

 

 

“Do you?” Smith’s shoulders rose slightly before he relaxed again. A gentle smile blossomed across his lips. “Okay then, daddy!”

 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Chief groaned in frustration as he failed to brace himself properly for the kid to actually do what they’d been discussing. He hadn’t expected all the blood to rush to his cock so quickly, and he crammed a throw pillow into his lap before lazily propping his feet on the coffee table with the intention of focusing on the television. He fumbled for his flask while Smith bounced slightly in his seat as if referring to him in such a way had made him feel whole in his life.

 

 

“Hey, daddy?” Smith continued with a naive blink, and Chief titled the flask higher to chug it. “Do you want me to suck you off now?”

 

 

A shower of liquor rained across the coffee table. Chief sputtered and gasped. He needed to stay calm. Just stay calm. This had happened dozens of times before. The kid overheard something or another at the precinct. Everyone there was afraid of Chief, and they knew he wasn’t okay with them corrupting Smith’s innocent ears, so when they were cornered into explaining something to the kid, they simply made something up. All he needed to do was figure out what had gone wrong.

 

 

“Smith. Okay. Let’s...let’s walk through this together.” Chief took a deep breath to steady himself.

 

 

“Oh! Okay.” Smith turned towards him and folded a knee onto the couch. “Because honestly I really don’t know how, and I don’t want to do it wrong.”

 

 

Smith lifted a hand as if to reach for Chief, and Chief drew his gun on instinct. Not because he wanted to threaten the kid, but because the assumptions in his head told him that Smith thought sucking someone off probably meant to clean their gun or something of the sort, and he didn’t want Smith pulling his gun on him.

 

 

Smith fell back against the opposite arm of the couch and raised his hands in the air. “Wow! Ch-chief? Chief don’t shoot me! Please! Daddy, please!”

 

 

Chief laughed helplessly. “Smith. I thought you were going for my gun. I’m sorry. Here. Don’t touch it, okay?” He slowly leaned forward as he dropped his feet to the floor, and he placed the gun on the coffee table. He sighed when he heard a sniffle and looked over to see that Smith was crying as he watched him with one wide eye. “I’m sorry, kid. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

 

 

Smith continued to stare at him in trepidation lost in some post-traumatic stress episode as he clearly remembered Chief shooting his eye out. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and Chief could see the pulse thrumming against his neck as he fought to breath.

 

 

“Kid. Come here.” Chief lifted an arm. He meant for Smith to lean against him in a halfhearted hug or something of the sort, but instead the kid dove into his lap and curled up pitifully against him with his head on his shoulder. His knees drew up to his chest in a fetal position as his arms clung to the older cop in desperation. He didn’t stop wriggling as he continuously burrowed against him, and Chief was glad he still had the pillow in his lap as he awkwardly draped his arms around the kid to hold him. Chief sighed when he realized it felt far more natural to hold him than he’d expected.

 

 

Chief juggled to unscrew his flask as he commanded a steady chant through his head reminding himself NOT to kiss the vulnerable kid now quaking in his arms. When Smith moved as if he might look up at him, Chief slammed a hand against the side of his head to cram him back down into his shoulder so he wouldn’t have the temptation of looking at him so closely. He could feel Smith exhaling insecurely against his neck, and he could almost feel the kid’s attention on his throat as it moved while he chugged the liquor.

 

 

“Okay.” Chief grunted. “Let’s start at the beginning. Where did you hear that term? Sucking someone off?”

 

 

“I...I can’t tell you. You’ll arrest me.”

 

 

“Smith. I promise I will not arrest you. It will be just between you and me. In fact, I insist that this stays between us. Just man to man, here.”

 

 

Smith’s trembling slowed as he calmed with a feeling of pride when Chief referred to him as a man. “W-well.” He seemed almost completely recovered after only a few false starts to his explanation, but Chief was stuck with him in his lap now. The kid’s fingers tugged at Chief’s tie like it didn’t occur to him playing with someone’s clothing was suggestive. “I heard it from a girl at the preschool.”

 

 

Chief frowned as everything went from awkward to downright unbelievable. He started to lift the flask again, but the frightening thought occurred to him that, if he sank any further to the bottom of that flask, he was going to fucking happily rape this kid while he begged him daddy please don’t make it hurt.

 

 

Chief whined as the dark thought smacked him hard across the jaw. He wound up throwing the flask violently across the room so that it crashed noisily into a clock. Smith tensed and moved to look up at him, but Chief aggressively pushed his face back against his shoulder.

 

 

“You haven’t said that to anyone else, have you? That a preschool girl talked to you about sucking people off?” _Oh, god, please don’t be a fucking pedophile, Smith. Please don’t be a fucking pedophile._

 

 

“No! Of course not!”

 

 

“How old was this girl?”

 

 

“Um...I don’t know. How old do you have to be to be a preschool teacher? I bet she’s just barely old enough to be a teacher. She was with her class at the mall, and the kids wanted to see my badge and talk about being a cop. She said I was really nice.”

 

 

Chief’s body relaxed as he sighed gratefully. He doubted the preschool teacher would have spoken to Smith so filthy on purpose. Maybe she had been as innocent as Smith and she had unintentionally passed on a miscommunication in her own world to him. That made quite a lot of sense. Or maybe she’d dragged Smith to the side and went down on him.

 

 

“What made her talk about sucking people off? Did you like her?” The thought suddenly occurred to Chief that Smith might have been molested and frightened if things had gone down in a way he didn’t understand properly.

 

 

“I think she was just really grateful that I was so nice to the kids. I liked her okay, but I don’t know, Chief. I think I like cops a lot more than teachers.”

 

 

“Do you like Maria? She’s close to your age, and she’s a cop.” Maybe it was time for Smith to start learning about some of life’s natural pleasures, and he definitely needed to learn along with someone else closer to his level. Though, Chief couldn’t quite think of anyone nearly as innocent as Smith. He pinched his forehead and tried to drown out the sting of jealousy that came with knowing Smith would someday need to find someone to be with. He needed to be happy for the kid; encourage him to have a healthy, normal life.

 

 

“Maria’s okay. But I think I like older cops.”

 

 

Chief arched a brow. Maybe Smith actually did need the opposite; someone with patience and experience to show him the ropes. “Karen?”

 

 

Smith shifted uneasily. “Gee. I don’t know, Chief. I think I like older guy cops more. Like you, daddy.” His fingers brushed along the collar of Chief’s shirt, and Chief swallowed heavily. Why did he throw that flask again?

 

 

Chief had lost him somewhere, or more likely, they’d never been on the same page to begin with. Of course, Smith was more comfortable around the same sex than he was with being shy and intimidated by females.

 

 

“Okay. Let’s go back to this preschool girl. The teacher, and definitely not a preschool student.”

 

 

Smith snorted. “What? Wow, Chief! You’re silly! You...you really had my back there.” He giggled for a time. “I wouldn’t talk about that with a little kid!”

 

 

“Talk about what, Smith?” Now they were getting somewhere. He probably wouldn’t talk with a kid about cleaning guns.

 

 

“About putting mouths on dicks. Kids shouldn’t talk about that kind of thing. It would scare them. I know it’s kind of scary to me, so it would definitely scare a child, right?”

 

 

Chief’s voice came out in a squeak. “Right.” He cleared his throat, but it didn’t help. “Smith. Are...are you putting the moves on me?”

 

 

It seemed he did have the gist of what sucking someone off meant. Holy shit he knew what that really meant, and he’d offered to do it to Chief. He said he likes _older guy_ _cops_. He was calling him daddy and offering to put his mouth on his cock, and-fuck! Chief didn’t stop the kid from moving to look at him this time.

 

 

Their lips were so close, and Smith was looking at him with so much goddamn trust and looking at him with some other emotion Chief didn’t want to make any assumptions about. He was searching Chief’s expression, but his eye kept darting down to Chief’s lips, and each time he looked to his mouth, Smith licked his lips and-oh, god!

 

 

Smith licked his lips again. “Please?”

 

 

“Please what?” Chief’s heart felt like it was going to hammer right out of his chest.

 

 

“Please...daddy?”

 

 

Chief had meant he wanted clarification on Smith’s thoughts, not that he wanted him to beg him more specifically. He didn’t realize the dangerous noise he was hearing was his own growl until Smith’s eyebrow rose insecurely and his shoulders hunched as he shrank down.

 

 

“Did...did I do s-something wrong, daddy? I d-didn’t mean to.”

 

 

Chief desperately wanted to feel some of that wriggling against his crotch. He didn’t realize he had completely lost his goddamn mind until he was already yanking the pillow out from under the kid. Smith’s mouth rounded into a shocked ‘O’ as he dropped down against Chief’s rock-hard cock.

 

 

“Smith,” Chief rasped as Smith rocked against him in confusion while trying to decide if Chief was okay with this or if he was currently doing something that should upset the experienced cop. “Kid. Can you guess where this is going if you keep calling me that and saying you want to put your mouth on my prick?”

 

 

Smith nodded vigorously, but then he stiffened as it occurred to him Chief might have been threatening him instead. He glanced to the gun before shaking his head in denial. He searched Chief’s face. He wanted to think he was seeing lust, but he didn’t have any experience in the matter, so he could easily be reading Chief wrong.

 

 

“Is...is it illegal to put the m-moves on a cop or something, Ch-chief?” Smith’s features molded into panic when Chief only stared at him with a pained expression as he considered ending all this by simply going along with that suggestion. “Oh, god! It is! Chief! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t tell anyone! I won’t do it again! I don’t want to be bad, Chief! I don’t want to be a bad guy! Don’t arrest me! Please don’t arrest me! Don’t tell anybody! Please, can this just be between us?”

 

 

He wasn’t calling him daddy now. Chief almost smirked because that meant something in the kid had known that was a dirty thing to put him through. Something in the back of Smith’s mind had known, or at least hoped, that he was tormenting Chief with all that shit.

 

 

“No.” Chief pushed the kid to sit up so he could stand, then he shoved him onto his back. Smith whimpered urgently as Chief began to run his hands along him like he was frisking him. Chief’s jaw locked sternly. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you-”

 

 

“Ch-ch-chief!” Smith panicked as he failed to notice that Chief lingered too long on each place that seemed to tickle him. “No! Please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

 

 

Chief’s hands froze and he arched a brow. “Is that an admission of guilt I’m hearing?” Smith hiccuped helplessly. “I think it is.” He clenched his fist into Smith’s thin shirt and yanked him to stand. “We can skip right to your sentencing.”

 

 

Chief plopped onto the center of the couch and yanked Smith’s loose pajama pants down to his ankles. Smith was holding his hands over his head like Chief had a gun on him, and he didn’t even consider dropping them to cover his erection. Chief arched his brow again as he looked between his legs and then up to Smith’s humiliated face. He didn’t make him stand there in confusion for long. His hand tightened in his shirt as he forced the kid face-down across his lap.

 

 

“Chief! Don’t hurt me! I’m not good with pain! Chief! I’m sorry!” Smith yelped when Chief’s hand came down on his backside with a sharp sting. “Oh, god! Oh, fuck! F-fuck!”

 

 

The faintest hint of a giggle escaped Smith when Chief’s hand struck him again, and Chief ground his teeth as the simple falter filled in so many goddamn blanks. He struck him several times in quick succession to banish the lighthearted slip-up. Smith cried out as his hands clawed at the arm of the couch and his feet kicked even though they were still tangled in his pajamas.

 

 

“P-p-please! Chief! Don’t be mad at me! I don’t want to be bad! I want to be good! I’ll do anything! Please! Show me how to make it right!” He sobbed when Chief continued smacking him. He wasn’t even doing it hard enough to leave any red marks, but Smith was writhing desperately.

 

 

“Stop struggling.” Chief smoothed his hand across his achingly cute little ass before failing to stop himself from squeezing. Smith groaned and pressed his hips forward. Chief blinked rapidly as he wondered just when the hell he’d made the decision to take them here. What the actual fuck just happened? Smith was across his lap and he was fucking spanking him. Smith made another small mewling noise, and Chief realized he was squeezing again. He made up for it by spanking him until Smith was flailing with a mixture of arousal and insecurity. “You’re struggling again. Are you resisting arrest, Smith?”

 

 

“N-n-no! Of course not! Chief!” He sobbed. “Please don’t arrest me! I don’t want to go to jail!”

 

 

“Roll over on your back.”

 

 

Chief clenched his jaw in satisfaction when the kid did as he instructed. He was a complete mess. The pitiful kid really had no idea if Chief was being serious or not. His hair was a mess. He had to readjust his eye patch. There were tears streaming from his good eye. His lips were trembling as he searched Chief for guidance and mercy. His hands were quaking as he clasped them to his chest. His knees pulled up insecurely to try and hide his rebellious cock, which was jutting up so painfully hard it was pulsing and leaking.

 

 

“Maybe I should use some excessive force.” Chief slid his hand along Smith’s jaw gently despite his threat, and Smith leaned into the touch pitifully.

 

 

“Please, Chief. Please don’t.” His breath stuttered when Chief pressed a careful kiss to his forehead.

 

 

“Go back to calling me the other thing.” Chief’s thumb feathered against his cheek barely grazing the eye patch.

 

 

Smith swallowed loud. “B-but isn’t that illegal? D-daddy?”

 

 

“No, kid.” Chief kissed the eye patch. “I’m just being a sick fucking bastard right now because I want to fuck you so goddamn bad, and I have no idea where to even begin coming to terms with that.” He pressed his lips against Smith’s and the kid flung his arms around his shoulders and released an entire symphony of the neediest whimpers Chief could ever imagine.

 

 

Chief slid his hand up Smith’s shirt and pressed his palm over his heart. Smith’s lungs were working overtime as his heart pounded violently against Chief’s hand. Chief wondered what the fuck was wrong with him to do this to the kid, and how it was possible to enjoy something like that so much. He was worse than the low-life scum he protected Smith from by making him wait in the car while he roughed them up before tossing them handcuffed in the back of their cruiser.

 

 

“S-so I’m not bad?” Smith hovered just shy of Chief’s mouth. The older cop had been patiently allowing the kid to lead the kiss as he’d explored the sensations, and his lips were wet with the overly-eager assault. Smith’s breath wafted whiskey back at him now.

 

 

“No. You’re not bad.” Chief’s hand slowly drifted down Smith’s chest, and he paused at his stomach to rub an encouraging circle. Smith wriggled as he watched his lips, so clearly starving for approval. Chief knew throughout his entire soul what the kid wanted to hear him say. He needed him to say it. “You’re a good boy.”

 

 

Smith’s mouth fell open and his eye rolled back. His mouth was dry as he tried to speak again. “Ch-chief...again...please...daddy...” He cried out when Chief’s hand dropped to wrap his fingers around his cock.

 

 

Chief leaned in to speak against his ear as Smith’s head fell back in abandon. “You’re a good boy. Such a good boy.”

 

 

“Oh god...” Smith shuddered against the warm air and thrust up into his hand.

 

 

Chief looked down as Smith’s fingers clawed against his shirt. The kid was probably instinctively trying to feel more skin, but his head was still tilted back, and he couldn’t see what he was doing as he fumbled fruitlessly with a single button. He gave up and clenched his fists in the fabric instead.

 

 

Chief’s attention was drawn down to the other end of the couch as Smith finally kicked away the pajama pants from his ankles. The guy was beautiful to watch as his toes curled, and his feet warmed against each other in ecstasy. He was about to climax already, but all the decency to allow the kid to draw this out to scrape together his pride afterwards had long left Chief’s intentions.

 

 

Smith whined helplessly as he forced his head up to look at him. Chief arched a brow in amusement as the kid panted while cursing at the same button on his shirt. Smith paused and clenched his eye shut before opening it again when Chief’s hand left his cock. Chief whipped his tie away, tossing it over the couch, and then he efficiently worked two buttons free before pulling the shirt over his head.

 

 

Smith sighed gratefully as he returned one arm to drape around his now bare shoulders. The palm of his other hand smoothed along Chief’s chest like he’d wanted to do so his whole life. The added arousal it brought the younger cop of feeling Chief’s skin was far too much sensory overload for him. Chief watched the kid fall apart in his lap with a warmth spreading through his chest that was far stronger than simple love alone, and it was frightening to admit to the intense feelings. He wasn’t surprised when Smith came only moments after his hand returned to stroke him.

 

 

“F-fuck! Chief! Chief, I c-can’t...I’m gonna...Chief...oh god! Oh god, I’m sorry!”

 

 

“Don’t be sorry, kid.” Chief murmured against his forehead. “Let it go. Let me see you come for me. There you go. That’s a good boy...” He leaned back to witness the whole thing as Smith’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry. His fingers dug into Chief’s chest, and his heels pressed into the couch as his hips jerked.

 

 

Smith’s fingers kept raking along his chest, but the pressure became weaker as he slowly came down from his release. Chief tugged a blanket from behind him and draped it over the kid’s lower half.

 

 

“You...” Smith swallowed heavily. “You want me to...to suck you off now?”

 

 

Chief huffed humorously. “Don’t worry about it, kid. I’m fine.”

 

 

“But that doesn’t seem fair.”

 

 

“I’m fine.” Chief insisted. He was hating himself enough as it was. He wasn’t sure if he could live with himself right then if he actually put his cock in the poor kid’s mouth.

 

 

“So...” And here came the inevitable questions. “You said you want to fuck me?” Chief sighed before humming the affirmative. “I...I know how that works.”

 

 

“Do you?” Chief doubted that.

 

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Smith’s eye darted around the room.

 

 

“How?”

 

 

“How do I know?”

 

 

“Mmhmm.” This should be interesting.

 

 

“That day at the bar, before you started making me wait in the car when you go for a drink, I was talking to this lady. She said I sure talked about you a lot, and then asked if we were screwing. Well, at first, I thought she was asking me if we were together; like partners, and there was this long miscommunication before I realized she was asking if we were together, like, sexually. And I was confused about it, but she said a lot of things when I asked her about it. And, you know, I think I could handle it.”

 

 

“Handle what, kid?”

 

 

“You fucking me.”

 

 

“How would I fuck you, kid? Tell me what you know so we can get on the same page.” Did the kid have any idea what he was talking about at all? Chief was far more relaxed than usual as he surrendered to the fact that they were going to need to have a few of these awkward conversations. He still hid his face in his hand by pretending to massage a headache as he waited for Smith to amuse him. “You realize guys fucking involves one of them putting their dick in the other one’s ass, right?”

 

 

Smith’s eye widened when Chief said it out loud, but it didn’t seem he was shocked by the information, so there at least was that. “Yeah. And I tried it.”

 

 

Chief’s brows rose. “You tried it how?”

 

 

Smith was playing with the hem of his T-shirt now. “With a toothbrush. Not the one I use on my mouth! Like, the handle. Of one I don’t use. For my mouth.”

 

 

“I kind of figured, Smith. You don’t have to clarify all that.” Chief had never in his life thought he’d ever find himself wishing so hard that he was a toothbrush. That was so goddamn adorable, and so fucking painfully hot, imagining the kid fucking himself experimentally while thinking about Chief and trying to decide if he could take his cock.

 

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

 

“How did it feel? You like it okay?”

 

 

“Well, it was uncomfortable the first time, but I learned to relax to it. I kind of got the impression from the internet that it’s supposed to feel good, though, and I think I’m doing it wrong. Then again, people seem to say ‘getting fucked in the ass’ like it also means someone taking advantage of someone else money-wise, or manipulating them? So maybe it’s not supposed to feel good? Maybe it’s supposed to hurt.”

 

 

“Did you use lube?”

 

 

“L-lube?”

 

 

“Lubrication. It’ll help it not to hurt.”

 

 

“Like...lotion? No. It says on the bottle not use it inside your body or it might cause irritation or something.”

 

 

“There’s special lubrication you get for it. I’ll...I’ll take you to a store out of town and we’ll get you some. We don’t need anyone around here knowing our business.” _Our business?_

 

 

“Gee! Thanks, Chief! That would be great!” Smith picked at the edge of the blanket. “Um...Chief? Can I see yours?”

 

 

“My toothbrush or my lube?”

 

 

“Um...your dick. Can I see your dick? You saw mine.”

 

 

Did he really just use I’ll show you mine if you show me yours? Did Chief not already feel like enough of a complete pervert? He apparently wasn’t ashamed enough, because his cock was still prodding against Smith’s back with far too much interest in imagining him fucking himself.

 

 

“To see if I think it will fit?”

 

 

“It’ll fit.” Chief wasn’t sure when he’d decided to look at him again, but he was glad he didn’t miss the way the kid flushed, and he was definitely glad he saw the way he bit his lip after he spoke again. “And I can make it feel good. I’ll show you how.”

 

 

“When?”

 

 

“I haven’t decided that yet.” Chief still wasn’t sure when he’d decided for sure he was actually going to fuck him.

 

 

“But, can I see it now?” He turned onto his side, probably thinking he was being discrete about the friction he was causing the older man. “Please, daddy? I want to see it.”

 

 

_Holy fuck._ Chief wasn’t going to be able to ever tell him no when he addressed him that way. Smith was running his fingers along his belt as he kept shyly glancing up to his face. Chief’s back-stabbing mouth moved without his consent. “Okay.”

 

 

Smith sat up with a wide grin, and then he immediately fell off the couch in his excitement. He pulled the blanket around him and clumsily moved to kneel in front of the older man. The kid looked down at his crotch expectantly, and Chief realized he needed to take his pants down for Smith to see him. He exhaled as he tried not to lose his own composure since one of them needed to hold it together. Smith sure wasn’t being discrete about giving his full undivided attention to the tent in Chief’s pants.

 

 

Smith also didn’t stop himself from licking his lips when Chief pushed his pants down to his ankles. “Can I touch it?”

 

 

Chief rubbed his face in his hands. “Sure. Why not? Go for it.” There were at least a dozen reasons _why not_ going through Chief’s mind at the moment. The one on the top of that list was that Chief felt as wound-up as an adolescent with Smith staring at his junk like it was his favorite thing in the world. He wasn’t so sure he wasn’t about to blow his load all over that charming fucking smile.

 

 

“Will you tell me how to suck you off?”

 

 

Chief groaned into his hands. “You just make out with it like you did with my mouth. Treat it like a popsicle.” Could he think of something that didn’t sound like he was translating to a child? He sighed as his hands fell away.

 

 

Smith cracked his knuckles before wiggling his fingers like he was going to give this his best effort just like he did with everything he put his attention to. Chief’s cock throbbed in response and then pulsed again when Smith’s fingers gripped him far too gently as he leaned in. He placed a simple closed-mouth kiss against his cock, and then a few more. Chief’s hands clenched against the couch as he struggled not to grab his hair and shove himself inside his pretty little mouth.

 

 

Smith’s lips finally parted ever so slightly, and he exhaled warm air against him with the next few presses against him. Chief’s hips barely moved as he pulsed up against the feeling, but Smith noticed it enough to glance up at him. Chief was heavy-lidded and clearly affected by his touch. It made Smith feel intoxicatingly powerful as Chief’s lips fell open to get more air as he watched Smith like a man hypnotized.

 

 

Chief stepped out of his pants, but before he was even done kicking them to the side, Smith was nestling further between his legs. If he didn’t know he was actually supposed to put it in his mouth at some point, Chief wasn’t going to tell him. He was fine with watching the kid sweetly kiss his prick all night long. Smith did part his lips further, however, and he landed a rather sloppy open-mouth kiss along the side of his cock that he quickly repeated when it made Chief’s fingers clench against the couch.

 

 

Smith’s attention shifted to the drizzle of precum now rolling down towards his fingers, and he dipped his tongue against it experimentally. His eye shot up to Chief’s face when he groaned in response to watching the kid run the flavor along his tongue. Smith watched him as he leaned back in and dragged his tongue fully along the mess before suckling the tip of his cock like he was just as starving as when Chief had found him on the streets to begin with. For the life of him Chief couldn’t remember why he had ever thought this was a bad idea.

 

 

“Fffuck, kid...” Chief’s mouth fell open as Smith began to lap his tongue along him. He really tried not to compare it to how he’d seem him eating ice cream so many times before, but he was sure he’d never be able to banish this image from his mind the next time the kid was so innocently slurping to keep the treat from melting down the cone.

 

 

He suckled the tip again, and Chief couldn’t stop himself. His hand flew down to shove his head further down around him. He groaned loud, and his head fell back as he thrust up in a complete loss of composure. Smith choked, and his resulting whimper alerted Chief he’d scared him. He released his head and they both gasped for air as Chief looked back down to him with a completely enraptured expression.

 

 

There were a few tears from where the older cop had gagged him, but he was looking up at Chief with fascination that he could have caused the man to react so. Chief’s fingers were tangled in Smith’s shirt, and the kid glanced down to one side as if he was reveling in getting that friendly pat on the back that he was so needy for in his life.

 

 

Smith drew in another few breaths as Chief tried to find the air to apologize, but then the kid fell back on him eagerly enveloping him in the warmth of his mouth and humming loud like he’d just learned he loved getting as much of him down as possible. The vibrations traveled all the way up Chief’s body, and he didn’t stop himself in time from pumping upwards again.

 

 

Smith made a strangled noise, but instead of trying to pull back, he curled his fingers around the base of his cock to prevent him from going deep enough to choke him again. The added pressure caused Chief’s hands to clamp back onto the couch as he panted with the effort of controlling himself.

 

 

“Humma dwoin ich wight?”

 

 

Holy fucking god, yes, he was doing it right! _Fucking shit!_ Smith was trying to talk around Chief’s cock like he didn’t want to stop long enough to communicate, and Chief’s brain was melting into a useless puddle. All Chief could do was nod as he rasped out a mostly unintelligible, “Uh huh.”

 

 

Chief closed his eyes to force himself to speak more clearly. “That’s p-perfect, kid.” Smith choked himself this time as he tried his best to do what Chief wanted. “Oh god! Fuck! Baby boy that is fucking perfect...”

 

 

Smith moaned then like he was the one getting his dick sucked. One of his hands dropped to stroke himself, but he had trouble getting there through the blanket tangled around him. Chief blinked rapidly in a moment of clarity when Smith lifted off him to look down at his own lap. Smith shoved the blanket away and hissed as he was finally able to reach himself. He immediately wrapped his lips back around Chief’s cock, moaning desperately, almost pitifully, when Chief sucked in a breath before failing to contain a long, satisfied groan.

 

 

Chief growled and fought every instinct in his being to rip Smith’s mouth away from him. Smith whimpered, and it was clear he was afraid he’d done something wrong as Chief sat up and grabbed for Smith’s arm to stop him from touching himself.

 

 

“Get up, kid.” Chief tugged on his arm. “My bed. Now.”

 

 

“W-was I doing it right? Daddy?” They stood, and Chief’s shoulders shivered when Smith called him that again. Chief had suspected he’d like something like that from the kid, but he’d had no clue it would affect him that hard. “Daddy? Did I do g-good?” When Smith’s worried expression kept searching him for reassurance, Chief stopped to kiss him.

 

 

“Yes. God. Yes.” Chief stopped to kiss him repeatedly between bouts of dragging him across his apartment. “You did really good, and now I want you. I want you in my bed. I can’t fucking take it, kid. I have to have you.” Smith swooned, falling back against the hallway wall. Chief slid his hands along his jaw to frame his face, and he looked at him with an intense heat that made the kid’s knees threaten to give out. “Will you let me have you? Be a good boy?” Smith mewled and nodded vigorously as Chief pulled his shirt overhead and dropped it at their feet.

 

 

Chief hated himself just a little bit because he knew the kid would agree to anything if he just told him he was being good. He kissed him more gently, then, as he fought to slow things down and let the guy think. “Smith. Are you okay with this? Be honest with me. It’s okay. We don’t have to. I won’t be upset about it. We can just go back to the couch.”

 

 

Smith’s heart was pounding desperately as he nodded again. “I trust you, Chief. Anything you want.” Smith grunted happily as his body was slammed harder against the wall when Chief pounced on him. His hands raised up again like Chief had a gun on him, and Chief didn’t realize he was weaving their fingers together until he was already pressing Smith’s hands over his head. Smith shivered as Chief’s mouth landed on his neck, and he tilted his head to give him better access. “Oh god! Anything, daddy! Fuck! Anything!” He was starting to sob as Chief rubbed their lower halves together.

 

 

Smith almost collapsed when Chief’s weight left him, but then the experienced cop had an arm around his waist tugging him upright as he led him into his bedroom. Smith leaned his weight on his arms against the bed as he tried to gather himself enough to make his numb legs climb onto the bed. He heard Chief opening a drawer behind him, and he was just about to crawl forward when the world tilted around him as Chief hoisted him up and dropped him onto the bed.

 

 

“Ch-chief!” Smith bounced in place on the center of the bed and gaped at him.

 

 

Chief arched a brow. “Smith! Don’t you even think about telling me not to hurt my back. I swear to god I’ll stop right now. I’m not that fucking old. It just seems like it to you.”

 

 

“I w-wasn’t!” Smith lied. His whole body undulated with excitement as Chief climbed over top of him and kicked his thighs apart with his knees. His attention shot down to Chief’s cock, and he couldn’t force away the nervousness in his features before he looked back up to his face. There were so many questions there that the kid was speechless.

 

 

Chief fell over top of him and rolled their hips together. Smith tensed, but he parted his thighs wider. Chief moved against him again drawing a gasp. “Relax, kid. I’m not gonna take you yet. I’ll work you open with my fingers first.”

 

 

Smith swallowed heavily and nodded. “W-work...fingers...okay.” He nodded again. “Okay.” He relaxed and wrapped his arms around the older cop. “God, Chief. I’ve w-wanted to be under you for so long.”

 

 

Chief arched a brow as he wondered if Smith really had all that much awareness of what exactly the kid had wanted from him until Chief was already showing him. Nature was a wonderous thing, though, and maybe the guy had a buried instinct that had him imagining Chief over him for years now whenever he was touching himself behind closed doors. It’s not like Smith didn’t know what sex was. He might not have any experience with it, but since they’d magically found themselves yanked out of the past and dropped into this modern world together, Smith now had access to all kinds of information that formally would have taken him years to connect the dots over. Chief, on the other hand, had fucked more male prostitutes than arrested them in an attempt to get his dirty thoughts of Smith out of his head. It had never worked.

 

 

Chief began to kiss his way down Smith’s body, and by the time he reached his cock, Smith was quivering all over. “Ch-chief s-stop!” Smith gulped when Chief immediately froze with his lips right against his cock. “If y-you do that, I’m gonna...you know.”

 

 

He was panting desperately as he looked down at him, and for a moment Chief wondered if he could bring him off just by blowing air on him. Maybe he shouldn’t have ground against him for so long first. He decided that the discomfort of working him open might actually work in their favor rather than him needing to distract him so heavily causing him pleasure like he’d first planned. The kid seemed completely confident that everything Chief did was going to be something he’d like, even though he was nervous, and it was humbling to be such a god in someone’s eyes.

 

 

Chief took his time massaging around his opening, feathering lube against him, and successfully coaching him through it until he was crooking his finger to stroke against his prostate.

 

 

“H-h-holy sh-sh-shit, Chief! Am I s-supposed to be able to c-come from that? B-because...because...” Smith’s body was pulling tight in every muscle and Chief angled away from the sweet spot to work another finger in him.

 

 

“Just depends on the person, I think. Everyone’s different. It’s possible, though.” Chief arched a brow when Smith tried to speak again but only unintelligible gibberish came out. That was plenty of preparation. Chief’s own arousal was cursing him for the torment of drooling over the kid’s every reaction for so long. He slathered more lube around him, and then on himself, and he pulled his tongue along Smith’s cock on his way back up his body.

 

 

Smith arched up with a whimper as he teetered dangerously on the edge of release. His blurry mind seemed to finally catch on that his hero was climbing back into place over top of him, and his arms reached up to his shoulders as Chief leaned in to kiss him. Chief made a mental note that Smith seemed to be all about kissing.

 

 

Chief lined himself up and hummed into Smith’s ear. “Push down around me. FUCK!” He didn’t expect the kid to cram himself all the way against him balls-deep. He clawed for Smith’s hip, though he wasn’t sure why. It didn’t sound like the kid was hurting himself as Smith’s hands scrambled around his waist and clutched onto his ass to pull him deeper.

 

 

“L-like this?” Smith pushed down again before he wriggled experimentally. He hiccupped when Chief pushed back.

 

 

Chief growled into his neck and Smith’s hips jerked. “Just like that, baby boy. Fffuuuck...you feel good...”

 

 

“I do?” God, he wanted so bad to please.

 

 

“Christ, yeah, you do, kid.” Chief groaned before angling to hit the right place inside him.

 

 

“Oh, god! Ohgodohgodohgod!” Smith’s hands flew out to clutch against the covers as his mouth fell open wide. Chief repeated the motion, and Smith made a tiny creaking sound as words failed him completely. He didn’t have time to gather any composure before Chief began to drill into him mercilessly. “Fuck! Daddy! Fuck! Oh god!” He released a long slew of curses then that Chief was actually a little impressed with.

 

 

“You gonna come for me? Be a good boy?”

 

 

If that’s what it meant to be good, then he was damn well going to be good all over the both of them. Smith whimpered helplessly, but he seemed to be able to form at least a single coherent thought. “I’m going to be so fucking good, daddy...”

 

 

Chief kept up the steady pace, and Smith wasn’t sure if he was punishing him for something or rewarding him. Either way he came to it; hard. Chief murmured praises to him during the few seconds of overstimulated aftershocks that it took him to catch up with the kid. Smith’s glossy eye rolled back when he realized Chief was coming in him, and his fingers clenched against the older man to encourage him deeper.

 

 

If Chief had even thought about feeling guilt for what they’d done, it was chased from his mind when Smith unleashed this lethargic, goofy grin on him as his limbs collapsed out to his sides. Chief couldn’t stop himself from kissing that smile, and Smith moaned as he returned the kiss like Chief was some celebrity giving him an autograph that the kid was going to get tattooed on him as soon as he walked off.

 

 

Chief finally rolled off him, and his arms spread out the same as Smith’s as they stared toward the ceiling.

 

 

“Smith. Be honest with me.” Chief’s voice was raw from kissing and struggling to breath. “Did you really have no idea that all that daddy shit is sexual?”

 

 

Smith’s body jerked as he whipped his head to look at him. “Daddy is sexual? You...you said it was like a compliment!”

 

 

Chief chuckled weakly. “Yeah. It is. But just a compliment you can only ever use on me. Behind closed doors where no one else can hear.”

 

 

“B-but it’s a sexual thing? I...I was seducing you?”

 

 

“You seduce me a lot, Smith. All goddamn day. Every day.”

 

 

“Oh.” Smith seemed pleased with himself. “I mean, I’m glad I was. I was trying to. Just...I mean...I just came out and asked you if I could suck you off. I thought that was seducing; to be straightforward. Maybe you should just point it out to me when I do something that turns you on.”

 

 

“I’d be giving you a play-by-play of your whole day, Smith.”

 

 

“Wow. So, you’re in love with me too, then?”

 

 

Chief blinked rapidly.

 

 

“Because I think about you all kinds of inappropriate all day, to be honest.”

 

 

“Yes.” Chief wasn’t sure what else to say. Smith made it all seem so simple.

 

 

Smith sighed in relief. “I thought I was annoying you all the time.”

 

 

“No, kid. Just driving me crazy in another way, is all.” Chief looked at him as the kid yawned sleepily. He pried the covers out from under them and tucked him in. “Let’s get some shut-eye. Tomorrow we’ll do doughnuts and coffee.”

 

 

“But we’re off tomorrow.” Smith was barely conscious as he rolled toward him and burrowed against his side. “We don’t have to get up early.”

 

 

“We’ll sleep in, and then get them.”

 

 

“That’ll be great!”

 

 

Chief draped his arm around him as Smith’s breathing slowed into a telltale sleep state. He was pretty sure the kid would have been excited about whatever he’d suggested they do next. Chief had to admit that, with Smith by his side, the world did seem a lot more colorful.

 

 

 


End file.
